


Сон (Лави)

by mnogabukv



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Dark, Hallucinations, Other, Yaoi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 17:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16602506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnogabukv/pseuds/mnogabukv
Summary: Лави в плену у Ноев. Канда является, чтобы спасти его. Но так ли это?пейринг: мозг Лави/ Юу Канда / Нои





	Сон (Лави)

\- Юу, ты меня спасешь? – спрашивает ученик Книгочея, разлепив глаза и увидев склонившегося над ним Канду.  
Экзорцист не отвечает, и, отбросив назад длинную прядь волос, пристально смотрит прямо в зеленые глаза Лави.  
\- Я не могу синхронизироваться с Чистой Силой, - наконец, отвернувшись от просветлевшего из-за отчаянной надежды лица пленника, произносит Юу.  
В доказательство этих слов, он закатывает рукав и демонстрирует темнеющие разводы на руке, от запястья до самого локтя.  
\- Что же мы будем делать? – тихим шепотом спрашивает Лави то ли у себя то ли у искусственного апостола, на которого он привык полагаться как на самого надежного спасителя, исключая, конечно Уолкера.  
Канда привычно цыкает и еще – непривычно, склоняет голову.  
\- Я постараюсь как-нибудь отвлечь Ноев, а ты постарайся завладеть своим оружием. – наконец произносит он ровным тоном.  
Лави хочет спросить, как Юу намерен все это провернуть, как он задумал обмануть таких сильных противников?  
Словно уловив это намерение Книгочея, Канда встает и отступает от своего товарища как можно дальше.  
Звучит звук отпираемого замка и Канда стремительно шагает в открывшийся проем.  
Распущенные длинные волосы, взметнувшись, словно бы машут на прощание замершему вдруг Книгочею.  
\- Слышишь, Канда, не смей! – разрывается между своим нежеланием знать о том, что сейчас происходит за стенами камеры, и стремлением еще хоть раз увидеть своего прекрасного недосягаемого ни для кого Канду, кричит Лави.  
\- Дурак, - раздается в мозгу чей-то презрительный голос. – Ты же хочешь это увидеть своими глазами? Или глазами своего воображения? Это просто сон.  
Но сон ли?

2013


End file.
